breedplanetfandomcom-20200215-history
Centurion
A Centurion is a quadrapedal creature from the planet Alfaria. Physiology A Centurion is the classic example of the mythical centaur with the upper torso of a human connected to the lower body of a horse. Their hair colors range from brown, blonde, red, black, and green. Their horse fur can be brown, black, or white. For every other fur color a Centurion’s hooves are black, but for a white one their hooves are a dark blue. Lifespan The average Centurion lives for about 200 years. Reproduction The female Centurion has a uterus in both her human and horse abdomens. The offspring develops in her human belly for 9 months. When the offspring ‘drops’ into her lower uterus, the mother starts feeling contractions and a baby Centurion is born. Skills and Abilities *'Enhanced Speed:' The fastest Centurion can run at speeds of 50 mph, even while pregnant. *'Dual Abdomens:' The female Centurion can hold babies and food in both her human and animal sections. *'Heat Resistance:' Centurions roam not only the lush plains of their home world, but the expansive deserts as well. Over time they’ve learned to withstand the searing heat and lack of water in the desert by storing sugar and water in their second stomachs, similar to the hump of a camel. History The Centurions actually came about as the result of a science experiment gone awry. Kole and Martha Ludo were human scientists that traveled to Alfaria to see if it was possible to colonize. They found the air breathable, but the small amount of vegetation was a problem they had to solve. One of their strangest finds was a large, basketball sized rock that resembled a semisoft emerald. The pair got to work and ran a battery of tests. Their most crucial experiment focused the energy from their ship’s power core to ignite a reaction from the strange object. However a power surge caused the green rock to explode, bathing them in intense radiation. The rays fused them with the DNA in a pair of horsetail charms they were wearing (something Martha’s Aunt made for them) and turned them into centaurs. Their ship now scraped and their families thinking they’ve died in space, Kole and Martha became the literal Adam and Eve. The energy from the explosion revitalized much of the planet, so they nurtured the new world as the populated it. Hundreds of years later cites rose in the deserts and fields. Religion and Customs Centurions believe in a mythical energy they call Fiorre. This energy runs through all living things and fuels not only life but fate as well. Some believe there is a god or goddess associated with it, while others think that Fiorre is an entity unto itself. The only major holiday for Centurions is Ireas Albarotto (Festival of Rebirth) which is basically their New Year’s Day. Legend has it any Centuron born on this day will be blessed with good luck. Trivia * The Centurions are well known for their loyalty, and are often recruited by other races as guards or soldiers. * Centurion newborns learn how to stand in about a three days, and they take their first steps in about a week. * For Centurions, racing is in their blood. Many visitors from other planets and even the inhabitants themselves place bets on the fastest runners as they dash for fame and honor. Category:Species